


Coffee on a Rainy Morning

by Silver_Tarot



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining, Referenced Guy/Citron, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tarot/pseuds/Silver_Tarot
Summary: In which Guy and Hisoka are the unwilling third wheels.





	Coffee on a Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: Guy and Hisoka get front row seats to watching Tasuku and Tsumugi get back together.

Café Lilac. It was a small and cozy café, tucked away in a corner on Veludo Way, that Guy had chosen to take solace in each morning. He wasn’t sure how he had found it, yet the soft yellow lighting and the relaxed, near silent ambiance drew him back each time.

He stepped inside, leaving the cool spring air for the warm aroma of coffee brewing. The store bell softly chimed, alerting the sleepy barista to his presence.

“Jasmine tea, please.”

“...You know, we do serve more than just tea,” Hisoka drawled, pouring a cup. Guy only let out a small hum in response, taking his usual seat by the counter.

“The flowers, they’re ranunculus now.” The vase, which had once held jasmines, now held striking red ranunculus flowers, fully bloomed.

“..Do you not like them?”

“No, they’re beautiful.”

“...Well, I’ll be sure to have more jasmines for the both of you next time,” Hisoka teased, a small, knowing smile appearing on his face. “...After all, you can’t go on a date without them, can you?”

Guy gave a small chuckle, unable to deny it. He sipped his tea, feeling his face go warm. Whether it was the tea, or the mention of Citron, Guy couldn’t tell.

 

Suddenly, the store bell chimed. Tasuku Takato, a well known actor in Veludo Way, stepped in.

“One black coffee.”

A grimace appeared on Hisoka’s face, giving a slightly judging look towards Tasuku.

“I’ll never understand how you can drink this stuff,” Hisoka said, turning away to pour a cup of the bitter brew.

Tasuku frowned, but moved to take his usual seat by the window. He sat in silence, watching the patter of the rain go by.

And then something, or someone caught his eye.

 

The florist from across the street walked in. With him, was a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

“Tsumugi...”

The florist, Tsumugi, turned to look at the man who called his name.

“Ah, Taa-cha- no... Tasuku.”

An awkward silence appeared as the two stared at each other, a myriad of emotions reflected in their eyes, and an atmosphere tense enough, that Guy felt as if he could cut it with a knife. For that moment, Guy and Hisoka had felt ignored, watching the pair that seemed as if they were in their own world in that second.

Tsumugi was the first to break eye contact, turning back towards Hisoka quickly, as if he remembered his purpose for coming here.

“There’s a delivery for you, Hisoka-san.”

“...I don’t recall ordering roses.”

“You didn’t. But someone else ordered them for you, as a gift”

Hisoka gave an exasperated sigh, perhaps already knowing the identity of the one who gave the gift. He started to place the roses with the ranunculus flowers, the brilliant reds blending together into one.

“...Shall I get you anything? Coffee, tea, or...”

Sparing a glance at Tasuku that did not go unnoticed, Tsumugi spoke with a hint of nervousness.

“N-no, I’m fine, I really must be going now.”

Before Hisoka, or anyone, could say anything, Tsumugi left. However, the awkward atmosphere did not leave, but rather, persisted as Tasuku watched the retreating figure of Tsumugi from his usual seat by the window. He sighed.

“I’ll take this coffee to go.”

As Tasuku left, the quiet atmosphere returned once again to the café. Admiring his arrangement, Hisoka’s small smile turned into a frown as he looked out the window.

“...Those two, they really are troublesome, aren’t they?”

 

——

 

The next time Guy saw Tasuku, he was already inside.

Seated at a table by the window, it seemed as if he was staring off into space, watching the near empty streets. However, Guy had observed differently. It was clear to him that Tasuku watched out of the window to see Tsumugi, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Hisoka too had reached that same conclusion, and the both of them shared a knowing look.

Tsumugi would come in, deliver flowers, and he and Tasuku would stare back at each other before Tsumugi left, wanting to say something, but never being able to spit it out. While Guy did wonder why Hisoka had been receiving more flowers as of late, this was insignificant compared to the matter between Tsumugi and Tasuku. The atmosphere between them was awkward, which ended up irritating Hisoka and Guy, the spectators to this strange relationship.

This pattern would continue, until one day, Tsumugi stopped showing up.

 

For the first day or so, it was hardly noticeable to Guy and Hisoka. By the third day of Tsumugi’s disappearance, it became increasingly apparent of the absence of the florist in the café.

This was the most noticeable through Tasuku, whose dazed expression out of the window grew longing and more impatient. Each sigh that came out of him only served to irritate Hisoka further, who had been dealing with Tasuku for the entire morning by that point. It was quite obvious Tasuku longed to see Tsumugi again, yet when confronted about this by Guy, it was quickly denied.

It wasn’t until the fourth day, that this was addressed, however.

 

Sakuya (the part time worker that was possibly hired purely by name sake alone) had come in this time, with the usual gift delivery of roses. The thorn-less lavender roses held a single red rose, something that had not gone unnoticed by the recipient. Rather than a frown, Hisoka gave a small smile to this gesture.

“...Sakuya-kun, have you seen Tsumugi-san? He hasn’t been coming by lately.”

“Ah, Tsumugi-senpai? It seems he’s been feeling under the weather for the past few days.”

Tasuku, who had been listening in, suddenly looked up. While he tried to hide it, Guy and Hisoka could clearly see worry spread across his face. At times such as then, it baffled Guy that such a well known actor was terrible at hiding his emotions like this.

“...I see, that’s a shame. I hope he feels better soon.” Hisoka took out a pot of what looked like freshly brewed tea. Guy wondered how it was brewed so quickly. Perhaps Hisoka had already known about Tsumugi?

Holding out the pot, Hisoka gestured to the worried Tasuku.

“...You should take this to Tsumugi, it’s black tea.”

“You know, Tsumugi likes chamomile tea.”

“...Does he now? I must have misspoken, this is chamomile tea. In any case, you should still bring this to him.”

“What, me? But-“ Tasuku tried to object, before being shut down by Hisoka.

“...Sakuya-kun and I can’t leave our stores unattended to see Tsumugi, and Guy-san doesn’t know him well enough to drop by unannounced. You clearly know him well enough to know his preferred tea, so bring this to him.”

“But still, I-“

“...The tea is going to get cold if you don’t leave soon.” Hisoka held out the pot again. And while Tasuku reluctantly took the pot, he took his bag and quickly rushed out of the café.

With a chuckle, Guy smiled.

“Those two really need to be more honest with each other.”

 

——

 

After that day, Tsumugi quickly recovered. He started coming back again to the café, delivering flowers and bouquets once again.

However, something seemed to have changed from that day forward, between Tasuku and Tsumugi. The stares were still present between the two, but the atmosphere had changed. Rather than the awkward tension between the two, there was something new. Longing? Understanding? While the situation was better than before, a new irritation settled in as Guy and Hisoka watched the two. Rather than just being spectators, the two felt as if they had been intruding on some intimate moment between the pair. There was still something left unspoken between the two, and whether or not it would be addressed, had remained to be seen.

 

Then one morning, Guy decided to stop by the flower shop before heading into the café.

Admiring the displays of flowers outside of the shop, Guy looked through the window.

He could see Tsumugi inside, and one other person. It wasn’t Sakuya, but Tasuku, who was standing by Tsumugi’s side. The two were smiling, seemingly conversing about the flowers. Tsumugi was animate, gesturing to each potted plant with a smile and enthusiasm. While Guy suspected that Tasuku had little knowledge about the subject, the small smiles and soft glances towards Tsumugi seemed to be enough for the smaller man.

Satisfied, he stepped away from the window, deciding not to pry any further into their lives.

 

Guy would not see Tasuku at the café as often as before. Café Lilac had returned to its previous peaceful state. The vase that once held the jasmine flowers Guy was so fond of now sported arrangements of jasmine, ranunculus and roses. The silence of the café was broken by the whispers of poems and the soft chimes of the store bell, and it was alright.

When Guy saw Tasuku again, he was not alone. On that rainy morning, when the rain filled the silence of the café, Tsumugi was there, not as a delivery man, but there with Tasuku, sitting right in front of him. With a hand laid over the other, their quiet chatter and smiles made the café seem much brighter than normal amongst the cloudy sky.

This time, the flowers were not jasmines, or ranunculus, or roses, but they were daffodils with lilacs, side by side. And the flowers were still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can’t believe I actually finished a fic for once. It may not be good, but at least it’s something. There’s HomaHiso if you squint, maybe I’ll write a fic about them some day.


End file.
